Who's Who
Who's Who Listing in alphabetical order, not by surname. Note that the short descriptions below are NOT indicative of all we know- if you want to know more about somebody, try using the search bar. *Aaron Finemont: An artificer who developed the first lexograph. *Aden Gincarin Etele: A Wandering Scholar, who sends documents and articles to the White Library. Last seen trekking northwards along the Artic Corridor. *Alamande Eoli: Leader of the expedition that discovered the Eoli Scripts. *Ardwick the Incontinent: Final Emperor of the Rhuthstein Dynasty and a downright terrible ruler. *Baldwin Aprendice: Father of the Aprendice Phantasms and the one who set them on the road to villany. *Bissop Camryn Audo- A member of the Casnodu religion, possibly a religious leader. *Caliostro Barhochz the First: The first of the Barhochz Dynasty. *Chalei Berkelye: A nihilist mathematician who produced the Berkelye Principles. *Christopher Nakita: Adventurer, writer, and grandson of one of Soncton's original founders. *The Cavern King: A madman who was somehow able to command large groups of Bellow Reamers *Dalmationer: An eccentric scholar from Dalmatia. *Dunskiff of Berm: Wise-man and adviser to Bermaran chiefs. *Elaran Earthmind: A sentient grove of plants who is the only non-us conciousness. May or may not technically be a person. *Fiona Alma: The first Chief Shelveskeep and founder of the Guild of Shelveskeeps. *Florance Reddings: Adventuring botanist and author of the Compendium of Herbological Wonders. *Isoraķatheð: IU as Badúsca. Tad spaced-out knowledge store. *Joran deBried: Author of Artic Influence. *Kevlin Prannetic: Governor of Kennat until his death at the conclusion of the Autonomy Debates. *Landen Florith: A noted Aethogeologist. *Lewis Aprendice: One of the Aprendice Phantasms, and the elder brother by two years. *Lord Hume Streiden: Governor of Almanac, seven years running and hopefully on his way out. *Marcus Dorial: Patron-Financier of the Dorial Mine, of Dorial Disaster fame. *Mr. Eldritch, aka Mr. Maximillian Zenith ir ven Eldritch: The enigmatic founder of the Encyclopedia. *Običa: The author of the Banma. A very common name, and probably a pseudonym. *PavlovianCat: Pen name of Pavlov Katz, itinerant book-broker, playwright and self styled historian. *Pente Alma: A Kennatian philosopher and Philosophical Adviser to Kennat's governor. *Pinary: A philosopher with little regard for stupidity and little skill at recognizing his own. *Queen Larana the Just: Queen of somewhere or other and an enthusiast of Squidball. *Renix Peculier: a King who was murdered prior to the rise of the Barhochz Dynasty. *Rotia Alma: A scholar who first discovered and translated a portion of the Balliforth Scrolls. *Sanzh: A much younger scholar. He tends to be a bit reserved at best, and sheepish at worst. *Schazer: Chief Shelveskeep of the White Library of Almanac. The promotion to Chief gives him much time to write. *Simon Aprendice- One of the Aprendice Phantasms, and the younger brother by two years. *SleepingOrange: Older than most and late to the scholarly game. *SquirrelPants: Pen name adopted by historian Enril Rotholda. *Trekmiester: A Naturalist/Anthropologist from parts yet unwritten. *Sour.back: An environmentalist who rarely stays one place for very long. Category:Compilations